What's a Soul Mate?
by whatapileofshit10
Summary: Inspired by a quote from Dawson's Creek. Ron and Hermione are going through some tough times and Rose asks Ron a question.


I don't own any of the characters etc, I just love Harry Potter. This is my first story so I don't expect it to be amazing, but please review :)

**What's a Soul Mate?**

It had been a difficult few…well months really. Ron and Hermione Weasley have had some pretty good 'arguments' in their time, but never had it been so emotionally draining for Ron. The problems started a few months ago when Ron got assigned the 5:30 – 12 night shifts at work. Ron was an Auror at the Ministry and working as much as he could on weekends at Weasley Wizard Wheezes with George. Unfortunately this left him very little time with Hermione and the kids. He and Hermione's amazing children Rose who was six years of age and little Hugo was two. Of course it did not help that Hermione worked from seven in the morning 'til five at night, he would only see her half an hour before he left and in that time she would be attending to the kids dinner.

Now it's not her fault, it's neither of theirs, it's just life. However, Hermione thought that he could ask for different shift at work or arranged less work at George's. This was what started the fights. This why he didn't come last night after his shift, he stayed in George's spare room above the shop. Ron did not think it was fair to claim that he had to be the one to change his new shift to suit her when she wasn't even thinking of coming home early or taking a long weekend to spend more time with him. She said it was up to him to make an effort, but she wasn't making any of her own. Over the last few months they have had many fights about this but last nights was the worst. This one just like all of their really bad fights it was loud and seemed to drag all of their other small fights about any little thing in to it. Things that they know they don't care about but will sting the other.

So, he sits on the couch waiting for her to come home immersed in his thoughts of her, knowing that he won't be going to work tonight. He had sent an owl to his supervisor earlier that day, informing him that he won't be at work tonight. He looked up at the clock it was already a half past five and Hermione was never home late without letting him know. He was worried. He had already fed Rose and Hugo and he had just put Hugo down for bed. And there was still no sign of his lovely wife, Hermione.

Just then Rose interrupted his thoughts. She was silently colouring on the floor in front of him, when she jumped up on the couch next to him. She studied him, just like her mother normally would. She reminded him of Hermione so much. She was incredibly smart for her age, thanks to her mothers tutoring, but it was more then that. It was her eyes. The eyes that were studying him at the moment, they were the same as her mother's eyes; a deep chocolate brown. It was her hair, even though Rose didn't miss out on the Weasley red hair, she still had the texture that her mother's hair had.

Just then Rose spoke in her adorable 6 year old voice. She asked him a question that he never thought he would have to answer, let alone know the answer to. "Daddy, what's a soul mate?" Ron immediately wished Hermione was here, this was definitely a mother daughter chat.

Suddenly, the answer hit him as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes that she shared with her mother. "It's uh..." he said trying to find the right words. "Well, it's like a best friend, but more." He couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his face, thinking of his soul mate. He looked up at Rose, who was sporting a very serious look. Ron turned his body to face her as she faced him before crossing her legs. "It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else." He instantly thought of all the things he and Hermione had been through together. All the good and the bad times, the ups and the downs they had been through them all. He thought of how it was like she could read his mind sometimes. She knew exactly what he was thinking or feeling and she was the only one who knew how to act accordingly. He continued but almost in a daze, like he was just saying it for himself. "It's someone who makes you a better person. Well, actually they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself, because they inspire you."

Ron realized more than ever that everything he had done in his life after he meet Hermione has in a small way been because of her. He always tired extra hard in quidditch to try and impress her and in the days of the war he would do anything for her, anything to keep her safe. Then his mind drifted to something he had forgotten last night. The pain of hearing her screams, and not being able to stop the torture she was enduring. He remembered, the night after in shell cottage, he mad a promise to Hermione to never leave again. _'No matter what happens I will never leave you again'_. Ron bowed his head a little knowing that he had broken his promise last night when he didn't return to their bed. He knows that she would have waited up for him, even though she says she doesn't ever. And when he didn't come home after his shift, she would have thought he had left her. He looked back up again to Rose, who was still waiting for him to continue, as though that wasn't enough on the subject. He cleared his dark thoughts and smiled at her serious expression before continuing.

"A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would." After allowing these words out he knew that everything will be alright, because Hermione was his soul mate and she knew him better then anyone. She accepted all of his faults, mistakes and insecurities and believes in him to always pull through. And he knew he always would because she inspires him, she makes him want to pull through. The next thing he said, he said without really registering that he was saying it aloud, it was the honest to god truth. "And no matter what happens, you'll always love them." He addressed Rose again who had learn forward slightly. "Nothing can ever change that."

Ron wasn't sure if Rose understood, but he doubt she would yet. "Make sense?"

"Kind of…" there was a pause as Ron looked up at the clock again. "Dad?"

"Yeah, pumpkin" Ron replied looking at his daughter again.

"Where is Mum?"

"I don't know, sweetie" Ron forced a smile to try and calm his daughter. "But I am sure she will be home shortly." There was another silence, when Ron suddenly wondered why his daughter was curious about soul mates at the age of six.

"Rosie, why do you want to know about soul mates?" Ron asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well…yesterday night I heard you and mummy fighting, and I thought when you weren't home in the morning that you and mummy are going to get a divorce like Jenna's parents from school." Ron hung his head this is what he was afraid of. "Then when Aunty Ginny picked me up instead of you I was even more upset, but she told me that would never happen because you and mummy are soul mates." Rose finished with tears running down her face.

Ron pulled her onto his lap, engulfing her in his large arms, rocking her slightly as she cried into his chest. When Rose's sobbing decreased, Ron pulled back so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. "Listen to me Rosie; Aunty Ginny is right that will never happen. Mummy and I fight sometimes but that's only because we love each other and because we love you. We both want to be here with you and Hugo all day and everyday but we can't. We have jobs and many things to do at work, it stresses us out. Sometimes it is a bit much and we get angry, but never because we don't love each other. Like you say we are soul mates." Ron could tell he wasn't doing a good job at explaining this by Rose's expression. However, before Ron could continue, his daughter somehow knew that it was probably the best explanation she would get out of her father and changed the subject.

"Do you want to colour with me?" Ron smiled at his daughter, flipping to cool daddy mode before answering.

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask." He and Rose hopped off the couch and laid down on the floor, Rose giggling at her father's answer. Rose and Ron drew many things, Ron often getting Rose to laugh at his drawings. Ron kept saying she just didn't get his artistic vision, leaving them both in a fit of giggles.

* * *

It was six o'clock when Ron felt that studying glaze upon him, but when he looked up, expecting Rose to be copying her mother's look again, he was mistaken. That was when Rose looked up, her eyes traveling behind him, before she leaped up off the floor saying 'Mummy' as she ran over to give her mother a hug. Hermione knelt down as Rose flung her arms around her, before wrapping her arms around her daughter. Ron got up off the floor, a little nervously not knowing what to expect from his wife. She wouldn't even look at him as Rosie filled her in on what happened at school that day. He couldn't help but look at his two girls with a sweet smile upon his face. He was glad to see them happy, especially Hermione. His sweet smile turned slightly giddy and he focused in on his wife's smile. Plus it helped that his wife always looked down right sexy in her work clothes. She was wearing his favourite, tight, black, knee-length skirt, which showed off her spectacular ass and legs, today. Ron just stood there observing the scene, while Hermione ignored his existence completely.

Testing the waters, Ron chanced speaking. "They have both eaten and Hugo is already asleep." Hermione still didn't look at him, even though she had definitely heard him, instead she spoke to Rose.

"Okay well, I think its time for bed" Hermione said to her daughter, as she straightened up and grabbed Rose's hand, "come on, lets get our pj's on and brush our teeth." As they both maybe their way up the stairs, Ron made his way into the kitchen in search of a distraction. He put on the tea and began cleaning up after dinner, thinking that would definitely get him bonus points with Hermione. He was just about to start the dishes when not a moment later, Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Your turn to say goodnight" she said, but she still refused to look at him. He didn't comment on it though as he left the kitchen. However, Ron didn't miss the mumble about how he can for once since he is here as he walked up the stairs.

When he entered Rose's room she was all tucked up in bed waiting for him, with a huge smile upon her face. He crossed the room and leaned over her, placing two hands on either side of the bed to support himself as he kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Goodnight Rosie."

"Goodnight Daddy," she replied. He stood up straight and turned to leave the room when she spoke again. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, pumpkin"

"Don't worry, I told mum that she is your soul mate, so you will never divorce her," she said it with such an innocent smile that Ron couldn't help but smile too.

"Thanks pumpkin." With that Rose rolled over and closed her eyes. Ron walked to the doorway but before turning out the light, he gave one last glance at his little Rosie. He shook his head a little as his sweet smile returned, before leaving and going down stairs.

* * *

He quietly leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched Hermione clean the pots, the muggle way, her back to him. She always did this when she was in need of a distraction, when she wanted to clear her head. He stepped forward into the kitchen, knowing that she won't notice him because she was consumed in her thoughts. Once in reach, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her shoulder, pressing his body against hers. He took comfort in the knowledge that she didn't flinch, but settled against him with a sigh. She continued to wash the dishes, as he pushed her hair to the side to reveal her neck. He placed a few convincing, tender kisses down her neck while pulling her closer to him. He knew all would be forgive when she moaned softly as his tongue made contact with her neck through one of his more passionate kisses.

"Ron," she said breathlessly as he continued to ravish her neck and his hands began to wonder. He loved how he could make her feel this way. "You didn't come home last night."

He stopped his assault on her neck, silence engulfing him. She dried her hands and turned around in his arms to face him. He looked down to her beautiful eyes staring back at him.

"No, I didn't." There was a pause. He knew she was waiting for him to continue but he did not know what to say.

"And you didn't go to work tonight" she prompted.

"No, I didn't"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend sometime with you and the kids"

"Not just because I was late today?"

"No, I sent the owl at lunchtime"

"Hmm" was her only reply, before she could say anything else he continued. "Why were you late today? And I am assuming that is why Ginny picked up the kids."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be there and I had to work late, so I got Ginny to pick them up when she went to get Albus," Ron nodded in understanding. "When I went to get them from Ginny she said you already came by."

"I would always pick up the kids, I love them"

"I know" Hermione replied, but looking down at her feet, not looking him in the eye.

"And I love you," he said trying to make eye contact with his wife. "Hermione, I love you so much."

Ron could hear Hermione take in uneven breaths indicating that she was trying to hold back tears. He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Silent tears had escaped her eyes and were running down her cheek. He tenderly cupped her face, using his thumbs he gently wipe the tears away before apologizing.

"I am so sorry, Hermione" he whispered with his eyes closed. He closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "If I could, I would spend every hour of the day and night with you. You don't know how hard it is for me to leave you every night."

They stay like that in a comfortable silence until Hermione slid her hands up to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him down into a searing kiss. Ron's enthusiasm did not go unnoticed as he pulled her body flush against his. Lips and tongues moving in a loving dance as they gave forgiveness. Their passionate embrace slowed down, they came apart ever so slightly with heavy breaths. Looking into each others eyes, they seemed to say everything they needed to. All was forgiven with matching beaming smiles upon their faces. Once their breaths steadied, Ron finally spoke. "I really love it when you tug on my hair."

"Well, Mr Weasley, I am your soul mate after all. I know how you like it," Hermione said with a giggle. Ron could help himself but laugh along with his wife for the first time in months.

"Indeed you are, Mrs Weasley," he said through his laughter before bending down and stealing another kiss.

"So, now that we have that sorted out, what do you propose we do?" Hermione asked in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, I can think of a few things" Ron didn't waste any time. Hermione let out a small shriek of surprise as he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
